Heir to the Kold-jin Empire
by Rose Tattoo
Summary: **CH2 UP**AU B/V right after Goku kills Freeza on Namek and everyone is on Earth. bulma has a strange dream that reveals a startling secret about her past. Bulma is really more than what she seem...but wait...what does Freeza have to do with this?
1. Unsettling Dreams

Note: here's another of my V/B AU's set right after goku kills freeza and everyone's back on earth and vegeta's staying at capsule corps (CC in the fic). This story has nothing to do with my dark is bluest fire fic, which has Bulma as freeza's daughter too. In this one, Bulma isn't as OOC and she will be kicking some ass later. Rated PG-13 for violence, and cussing. This may turn into a lemon later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 1: unsettling dreams  
  
**Dream**  
  
Bulma sat up in shock as she opened her eyes to find she was not in her bed. She was lying on a concrete floor surrounded in blackness. The floor seemed to glow dully, making itself visible while everything else was pitch black. She shakily got to her feet and looked around, trying to see anything in the blackness that surrounded her.  
  
"Ah, I see you are awake, daughter," an icy voice reverberated through the darkness, sending chills down her spine, but at the same time, made her feel extremely calm…until she heard the 'daughter' bit.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she demanded, spinning in circles, trying to locate the direction from which the voice came. Nothing.  
  
Suddenly a harsh laughter filled the air. It was so terrible Bulma had to cover her ears to keep from crying out. She usually didn't mind others seeing her cry, but now she felt…different, like she had changed somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, she just felt strange and alien, and…powerful…This is too confusing, she thought through the laughter.  
  
"Then allow me to clear things up for you, daughter," the voice came again, but this time it was from a localized source. Bulma turned around and came face to face with a short lizard looking creature with purple spots on his head and chest with eyes that could make Death shudder. Bulma gasped.  
  
"No need to be frightened…I would never harm my own flesh and blood, dear Bulma, I have waited so long to reveal your past, and now it is finally time to remind you of who you are. Look," the lizard pointed a finger behind her and as she turned around the black world dropped away. In its place was a luxurious throne room with ice blue carpet and white tapestries covering purple marble walls. On one wall was a painting that made Bulma gasp again.  
  
The painting was of a beautiful woman with long, curly black hair wearing a teal gown that exposed her ample breasts without looking sluty or tacky. But what startled Bulma the most was the woman in the painting looked exactly like her. What's more, the woman was holding a bundle in her arms, a baby with soft whips of sky blue hair. Blue eyes shown like sapphires, peaking out from the blanket. Bulma recognized the baby immediately.  
  
"T-that's me," she gasped and took a few steps back. This dream was really starting to freak her out. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see the lizard hovering behind her.  
  
"That was Jalaque, my mate…I believe you know who the infant is."  
  
"H-how can this be?" she looked the lizard straight in the eyes, ignoring their coldness and deadly intensity. "Who are you? How did you get here? I want answers NOW!"  
  
The lizard chuckled at his daughter's temper; she really was just like her mother. He smiled at the woman.  
  
"Daughter, I am Lord Freeza. I have come to show you who you really are. I felt you on Namek and would have come to you then but I was…detained," he hissed the last word. Bulma could feel the malice in his voice and strangely, this angered and upset her, but not because she was afraid, far from it in fact, she wanted to punish whatever it was that caused such anger. All of this confused Bulma to no end.  
  
"Freeza…" she repeated the name. "That name sounds farmi—FREEZA!!! Dear Kami…you're the one who destroyed Namek and killed Vegeta and-"  
  
"Enough daughter! Yes I am that Freeza, but none of that matters, once you see who you really are th-" it was Bulma's turn to cut him off.  
  
"NOW HOLD ON!!! You say I'm your daughter…that's crazy, I was born on Chickyuu. Why should I believe a word you say? You're an evil space tyrant warlord," she folded her arms across her chest and glared at her supposed father. All this is insane…there's no way I'm his daughter. One of the guys would have noticed…Vegeta would have noticed—why am I thinking about that arrogant—oh Kami I'm getting nowhere! Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and started pacing while Freeza looked on in mild amusement. After a while she stopped pacing and walked over to him, an idea forming in her mind.  
  
"Okay...let's just say you are my father…how can you 'remind' me of who I 'really' am? What are you going to do to change me?" denying things would get them nowhere, besides, she was kind of curious as to what Freeza had to say.  
  
Without a word, Freeza snapped his fingers and the scenery changed yet again, this time, they were in a spacious bedroom with an ice-velvet covered four-poster bed with a white wooden vanity with a large, diamond shaped mirror. Freeza took Bulma's elbow and led her towards the mirror. She gasped in surprise. Staring back at her was a vicious looking warrioress with fierce, cat-like eyes, full red lips, pale skin and armor similar to Vegeta's accept it was red and had shoulder protectors that curved up into points just below her ears. Underneath the armor, she wore a black full-length body suit covered with glossy black spider web patterns tied together with red evening gown gloves and knee high, red boots. Her hair, which was once a tangled mass of curls, hung in waves down to her knees, her bangs pulled back with a black circlet with jet-black horns above the ears.  
  
"Dear Kami," she breathed. This was too weird. "I'm really your daughter?" she turned to her father. Freeza smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Yes, you are Bulma. And we will conquer the universe together…but not now. Now you must wake up, I'll come for you soon…your alarm clock is RINGINGGGGGGGG!"  
  
**End Dream**  
  
Bulma bolted up in bed. She clutched her chest and looked around. She was back in her own bed. She quickly reached over and turned her alarm clock off, stood up, and walked over to her closet, pulling the sheet around her unclad body as she went.  
  
She pulled out the orange dress and bolero jacket she picked out the night before and stuck out her tongue. "Uhh! This is so gross! Why did I buy this?" she tossed the dress over her shoulder and dived into the mountain of clothes in her closet.  
  
It seemed like hours before she found something suitable to wear. When she found something she liked she got dressed and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and ran a comb her knee length hair—knee length hair?!  
  
Bulma looked at her reflection in the mirror. The woman she had seen in her dream was looking back at her with a puzzled expression. Is that really me? This is crazy—then I really am Freeza's daughter—Vegeta's gonna kill me! She shuddered at the thought of Vegeta's reaction to this sudden change in identity. She didn't know much, but she did know that Vegeta hated Freeza more than Goku (which was saying a lot on account of the whole Super Saiya-jin incident). The thought of Vegeta hating her saddened her a bit, she didn't know why, but it did. Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out, that being said, Bulma skipped out of her bathroom and running down the stairs, her long hair trailing behind her, flapping wildly like a flock of birds. She smiled to herself; this new look may not be so bad!  
  
  
  
Ok, here's the deal, I get 5 reviews, chapter 2 comes out. That sounds like a fair deal, I mean, come on, all you have to do is push the button at the bottom of the screen (I really like good reviews ^-^ you can flame if you must but please be constructive!!!) 


	2. Answers, Breakups and Explosions

Note: ok, thankies for all the reviews. I know I said 5 and it was 12 but writers block is a killer. Anyway, a lot happens in this ch. We find out more on why bulma's on earth and just to warn yall, there is a break-up here (gee…I wonder who that could be?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of the characters from the movie The Matrix and I don't own The Matrix (would be cool if I did though…er…you'll see what I'm talking about later…I don't want to get seued)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Good morning Bulma-oh my!" Mrs. Briefs dropped the large platter of pancakes when she saw her daughter enter the kitchen. Immediately she knew her daughter had been contacted by her true father.  
  
Bulma slowly walked towards the table and sat down as if in a trance. Now the downside of knowing her true origin came crashing down on her head. The parents who had loved and cared for her, whom she loved wholeheartedly, were not really her parents at all. Mrs. Briefs sat down across from the young Empress, ignoring the mess on the floor.  
  
"Bulma dear…you know who you really are now?" the normal bubbly tone was replaced by genuine seriousness. Bulma nodded slowly, swallowing the tears that threatened to escape.  
  
"What I am about to tell you, you must keep secret, from everyone, Yamcha, Vegeta, Goku, everyone…do you understand?" Bulma nodded again. "Good…as you know you are Lord Freeza's daughter. But you are also the sole heir to the Kold-jin Empire, a princess in your own right, and soon to be Empress if Lord Freeza has contacted you now. You were born with all the power of Kold-sei. Like a Super Saiya-jin, the Kold-jins had their own legend of a power that would rival even the Kais. You were born that legendary and because of that, all the Kais feared and hated you as Lord Freeza hated the Super Saiya-jin. To protect you, he depleted almost all your ki and sent you to a backwater planet where the Kais wouldn't find you…you were sent here, my husband and I were awaiting your arrival and took you in and raised you as our own."  
  
Bulma blinked a few times. Freeza had sent her here to protect her from the Kais? How could anyone rival the power of the gods?  
  
"So you and father-er-Dr. Briefs were the only ones who knew I wasn't from this planet? But why did they send me to you?"  
  
"The Briefs family has always been loyal to the Kold family. Our destiny has always been to wait and protect the Chosen Empress when she came."  
  
"Okay…but if you are loyal to my father then why do you let Vegeta stay here? He is my father's sworn enemy."  
  
"Bulma. You invited Vegeta here-not that I minded," Mrs. Briefs giggled. "He is quite a catch isn't he!"  
  
"MOTHER!!! You're married!" Bulma gaped at her foster mother. Se had a feeling the seriousness wouldn't last forever.  
  
"Well he is! Have you seen him when he's finished training? When he's-"  
  
"Mother!" Bulma repeated in an exasperated tone. Where was her father when she needed him—Wait a minute. Bulma jumped out of her chair—where is Freeza?  
  
"Where is Freeza now?" she asked anxiously. If he was close enough the Z fighters would be able to sense his ki and then there would be big trouble. But Mrs. Briefs giggled and turned to clean up the pieces of broken plate and spilled maple syrup.  
  
"Don't worry dear, your father has everything under control…by the way, Yamcha called earlier. He wanted to meet you at the park around 10:00. He said he had something important to tell you," Bulma glanced at her watch. It was 9:55.  
  
"Kami! I'll be late!" with that Bulma raced out the kitchen door and hopped into her hover car and went 90 mph to the park. What did Yamcha want to tell her? She had no idea…  
  
* * *  
  
At the park  
  
Yamcha paced back and forth in front of a small fishpond. Where was Bulma? He glanced at his watch again. 10:15. This was crazy. If Bulma didn't show up soon he would loose his nerve.  
  
"HEY! Yamcha!" a voice screamed from across a grassy field. Bulma capsulised her car and ran across the field to meet Yamcha. Yamcha couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a tight, glossy black tank top with matching pants with knee high black boots. She looked exactly like Trenity (don't think I spelled that right) from 'The Matrix' accept her hair was different. What Yamcha expected to be a wild mane of curls was replaced by long wavy locks that seemed to stream out a mile behind her as she ran.  
  
Within seconds she crossed the field and was at Yamcha's side. Wow that was fast! She thought to herself. I guess good 'ol dad gave me a little power back in the dream.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Bulma said, giving the stunned Yamcha a peck on the cheek. "Mom didn't tell me you called until fifteen minutes ago," Bulma flashed him a dazzling smile. "But I'll make it up to you later," she purred and grabbed his hand and put it around her waist and they started walking. Yamcha was still stunned and a little turned on by his girlfriend's 'new look'.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had something to tell me?" Bulma poked Yamcha in the side, jarring him from his wet daydream.  
  
"Oh yeah," he snapped back to reality. Man! How can I do this now? She looks so good…Damn it! Why couldn't I have met Elise a few weeks later? "Ummm, Bulma…this is really important…um, we've been together for a while right?" Bulma nodded from her place plastered to his side. "Well, um…I don't know how to tell you this but…"  
  
"Yamcha, whatever's on your mind, just say it," any minute now he would reach his hand in his pocket and pull out a red velvet box with a gorgeous diamond ring inside…she knew it, her eyes closed and a smile played across her lips as she imagined herself in a diamond incrusted wedding dress holding a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Um…I'm breaking up with you."  
  
"I do Yamc—WHAT?!" the daydream shattered and her eyes snapped open. She roughly pushed Yamcha away from her. "What did you say?!" she demanded. Her voice rising with each word.  
  
"It's over Bulma. I've met someone else…I'm sorry…goodbye…" with that, Yamcha turned his back on Bulma and walked away.  
  
Bulma stood frozen in place. It was like she'd been slapped. Everything they went through; the heartache of his death, almost falling into a pool of molten lava on Namek, and now, just because of a little slutty bitch he was leaving her!  
  
"YEAH? WELL YOU WERE NEVER GOOD IN BED YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!" she screamed so loud everyone else in the park turned and stared at her. Without noticing the many eyes and whispers around her, she threw her capsule car on the ground and drove away doing 150 mph. Something was going to die, very soon!  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Capsule Corps.  
  
Bulma was so pissed when she got to the driveway. She quickly noticed the garage door was closed. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we," she hissed to herself and without a second thought, rammed the hover car through the closed garage door, not stopping until she hit the opposite, concrete wall. The entire car was smashed to pieces and caused a few cans of flammable chemicals to explode when the engine caught on fire, but Bulma was perfectly fine…at least physically. Mentally, she was overwhelmed with burning rage. She was not a happy camper.  
  
The explosion in the garage caused the Briefs to run out of the house and brought many curious employees.  
  
"Bulma…" Dr. Briefs said shakily. "What happened?" Bulma turned and glared at her father.  
  
"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! I CRASHED THE FUCKING CAR INTO THE GODDAMED GARAGE AND THERE WAS A FUCKING EXPLOSION!!! THAT'S WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!!!!" Bulma screamed, causing everyone present to cringe and cover their ears. Bulma looked around at all the employees that were just standing around doing nothing instead of working. This made Bulma even angrier. "AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING STANDING AROUND LIKE THAT? WHAT THE HELL AM I PAYING YOU FOR? GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!"  
  
All the employees scurried away as Bulma stalked away towards the main compound. She passed the GR (gravity room) on her way and saw Vegeta smirking at her. He too had heard the explosion and had stopped his training to watch the sparks fly. She's worse than Freeza. He thought and the smirk widened on his face. She has potential. Bulma noticed Vegeta smirking at her and glared daggers at him.  
  
"What?!" she snapped angrily. He only chuckled softly.  
  
"Nice explosion," he laughed as he walked back into the GR and locked the door with a loud click. Bulma stopped in her tracks.  
  
"He gave me a complement…Vegeta gave me a complement…the gravity in there must be effecting his brain," Bulma shook her head, the anger replaced with mild annoyance. She would get Yamcha later…she was Freeza's daughter, no tears anymore…yes, revenge would be a dish best served Kold…she smiled to herself as she remembered her 'big secret' and calmly walked inside the house and upstairs to her room…  
  
WHOOOOHOOO!!! That was chapter 2. hope yall liked it. Next time Freeza makes a stunning debut and Bulma gets her powers back…oh yeah, for those of you who like yamcha…beware the next chapter!!!  
  
All reviews are excepted (I'm in such a good mood. This chapter was really fun to write ^-^) ja ne! 


	3. Gift Baskets!

Okay, here's chapter 3. I APOLOGIZE FOR KEEPING EVERYBODY WAITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but it's really hard to write when the keys are falling out of my computer. Anyway, I hope this next chapter satisfies you. Don't worry I will update soon, and I'd like to put out a special thanks to all those reviewers who e-mailed me! Thanks for remembering I was still out there! Anyway, enough of my babbling, you've waited long enough! Here's chapter 3!  
  
Right after the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: this is really pointless. Do I really look like Akira Toriyama? No.I didn't think so!  
  
Bulma woke up well rested and happy despite the rigorous training session she had the night before. Only a month had passed since Bulma learned of her true origins, and with each passing day she became more and more like the Kold-jin she should have been since birth. Both mentally and physically she had changed. Her skin continued to become paler until it was just a shade above pure white, her muscles strengthened and developed to where instead of soft, trim baby fat there was tough muscle and sinew toned to perfection. She no longer walked, she glided, with all the agility and grace a Kold-jin possessed. All her senses were heightened to new levels beyond human imagination. Bulma thought she could even hear better than Vegeta or Goku. Bulma also didn't cry as much anymore, hardly at all in fact. Nothing seemed to get under her skin, even during a heated verbal sparring match with Vegeta, his comments of her being fat or weak meant nothing to her as they did in the past, though, on more than one occasion she would check herself in the mirror to make sure Vegeta's words were lies.  
  
Bulma sighed happily as she climbed out of bed and went to her closet. She would only wear black now and no other color, unless it was a special occasion where she would switch to a dark metallic blue. Today Bulma decided she would wear a black, shiny leather tube dress that reached down about mid thigh with a long sleeved, black lace bolero jacket that would cover up her bare shoulders and slightly exposed chest.  
  
After she was dressed she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth then ran a thin toothed comb through her hair to get out all the tangles. Out of all the changes, besides the added strength that would come with her father's arrival, she liked her hair the best. She had started getting tired of that silly mass of curls anyway, now she took pride in the long sky blue tresses that flowed like a waterfall to her knees.  
  
On her way out the door she pulled her hair away from her face with two silver combs nestled on each side of her head. She hummed a little tune as she reached the end of the hall and skipped down the stairs. To Bulma, a month was a long time to wait for her father, but the wait would finally pay off. At the end of her dream training, Freeza had told her that today would be the day. He would finally come and Bulma would have all the powers of Koldsei at her command.  
  
Bulma was still humming when she entered the kitchen. Vegeta was already there of course, stuffing his face full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Bulma was actually surprised she had caught him, he rarely came out of the gravity room, save too early in Bulma's eves, except to eat and sleep. Still, it seemed he never left the GR.  
  
'He must be close to reaching Super Saiya-jin," Bulma thought to herself. 'I haven't seen him since I crashed the car in the garage, he's got to be training non stop now.'  
  
"Good morning Bulma!" her mother's bright and chipper voice pierced through Bulma's thoughts, but the younger girl turned and smiled.  
  
"Yes it is mother. And good morning to you too Vegeta. How's the training going? Well I hope," Bulma grabbed a plate and walked over to the stove and fixed herself a portion of pancakes and bacon, neglecting the eggs. She hated eggs.  
  
While Bulma was fixing her meal Vegeta was watching her with a curious gaze. 'She's never this talkative in the morning.she must have gotten back together with that pitiful excuse for a warrior.' Vegeta growled in his head at the latter part of the thought. The woman could do much better than that fool, much better.  
  
"So Vegeta, have you reached Super Saiya-jin yet? I've never seek Goku transform.it must be a sight to see," Bulma smiled as she sat down in the chair opposite Vegeta. Bulma's mother returned to cleaning the dishes, and keeping her ears open on the conversation between Vegeta and her daughter.  
  
Vegeta looked up from his plate. 'Yes, very talkative this morning.and what is she smiling for? Such a beautiful smile.wait! Did I just think that?' Vegeta shook his head, then remembered she asked him a question.  
  
"Whether or not I have reached the level of the Legendary is of no concern to you Woman."  
  
Bulma nodded her head. "So you haven't yet," it was more of a statement than a question. But Vegeta only smirked at her.  
  
"I didn't say that, Woman," Bulma's smile widened.  
  
"So you're going to play games with me, eh? Fine, I like to be kept guessing," she said in a good natured tone, but there was something else there, a slight undertone Vegeta couldn't figure out. By now he had stopped eating completely, all his attention fixed on the woman sitting in front of him. The light filtering in from the window above the sink danced across her hair, tracing lines of gold in between the azure strands and set her skin aglow. She looked so beautiful just sitting there. Her eyes were sparkling with an impish glitter; as if she knew something nobody else knew.either that or it was a trick of the light.  
  
'Probably the light,' Vegeta thought. 'But has she always been so pale, and she seems stronger than usual.yes, her ki had increased slightly. She's still incredibly weak but still.I haven't seen her do any sort of training.'  
  
'So you've been watching her, eh?' a voice in his head spoke up. Vegeta was startled. 'No I haven't!' he insisted. 'Whatever you say.' the voice faded away as quickly as it came. 'Well.maybe I have, a little.but it's hard not to notice her ridiculous hair has changed once again,' 'But a change you like, right Vegeta?' the voice was back again. 'Now I didn't say-'  
  
"Vegeta!" he blinked and looked around in confusion. Who was calling him? "Vegeta," the voice said again. Vegeta's head snapped forward. The voice belonged to Bulma.  
  
"What?" he growled out more harshly than he intended. She had caught him off guard, and spaced out. Vegeta never spaced out, especially not when thinking about gorgeous blue haired women. 'Grr there I go again!' Vegeta let out a low growl of annoyance. But Bulma didn't seem to notice. She went on talking as if he had been listening intently the whole time.  
  
"Well, I was just curious," she paused for what seemed like effect. "What exactly did you do when you worked for Freeza? Aside from purging planets that is."  
  
Vegeta was completely taken aback by her question. Somewhere off in the distance a plate clattered in the sink, but he didn't take notice. 'Why would she ask such a question? Does she want to find out for herself how evil I am?' Just the other day the Woman's harpy friend Chichi had come over and had boldly commented on the immense safety hazard it was to have a "planet destroying, cold blooded murderer living in your home" just as he was crossing from the living room to the kitchen for lunch.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the memory. Everyone here was either extremely afraid or extremely wary of him. Everyone except Bulma. And now here she was, asking about the past which he was always so tight lipped about.  
  
"Are you going to keep me guessing about that too?" her voice cut through his thoughts once more. He looked at her directly in her face and noted her playful tone of voice. 'What has gotten into her?' he wondered.  
  
"I've killed people," he said casually. Too casually for a human to consider for such a serious discussion. He was almost hoping she would shudder or make some sort of sign of disgust at his actions. But Vegeta would be very disappointed.  
  
"Oh that's nothing, what else?" she said in the same casual tone. She returned his gaze equally, her blue eyes piercing his, almost as if they were searching for something.  
  
Vegeta was about to elaborate, but to his annoyance, Bulma's mother cut in. "Bulma, honey, go see if your father's ready for breakfast, he should be down in the lab-"  
  
"I'm hear dear. And yes I am starving," Dr. Briefs entered, the tiny black cat ever present on his shoulder. Vegeta suppressed a growl. Now their conversation had ended, a conclusion Vegeta didn't like. Surprisingly, he enjoyed talking with the Woman, they weren't fighting as usual, just talking, even if it was about a strange subject. 'Why would she want to know about what I did for Freeza?'  
  
"Oh, Bulma darling.this capsule has arrived to you from Lord-" it was then Dr. Briefs noticed Vegeta was in the room. A look of nervousness passed over his face, but a split second later it was gone. "Lord Byron all the way from India." the old scientist dug around in his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small white capsule, which Bulma gladly took.  
  
'Nice cover dad,' she thought sarcastically as she took the capsule. And here her mother was worried she would spill the beans. 'But she didn't have to stop conversation. Vegeta's actually nice when he's not being an asshole,' Bulma giggled to herself as she pushed down on the release button of the capsule.  
  
"Err.Bulma dear, don't you want to wait and open that in you room.everyone is eating and." Bulma's father tugged at the collar of the lab coat, as if it had suddenly become too tight. Both Vegeta and Bulma could hear the nervousness in his voice. But Bulma dismissed it entirely.  
  
"No, I'm opening it now. I hardly get anything from Lord Byron," she put a touch of sarcasm on the name, just enough to show her foster parents she got it.  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Briefs looked on with a mixture of curiosity and fear as a tiny cloud of smoke billowed out from where the capsule had been, fear being the dominant emotion. If Bulma let her secret out now there was no telling how Vegeta would react.  
  
Bulma impatiently waved her hand in the air to clear the smoke. She was practically bursting with excitement. 'Father has sent me a gift!' she felt just like a little kid on a birthday.  
  
When the smoke cleared everyone stared at a large wicker basket wrapped in silver cellophane tied at the top with a large blue bow.  
  
"A GIFT BASKET!" Bulma yelped with laughter. "He sent me a gift basket!" the Briefs and Vegeta looked on in confusion as Bulma jumped around the kitchen, twirling in circles with the gift basket in hand.  
  
After a while Bulma plopped back down in her chair and delicately set the basket back on the table, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. Then she caught everyone staring at her and let out a small giggle.  
  
"I'm sorry.it's just that 'Lord Byron' would be the last person you'd expect to send gift baskets," Bulma quieted down and proceeded to untie the bow on the crinkly wrapper.  
  
"Well.what's in it?" Mrs. Briefs asked tentatively. Bulma reached into the depths of the basket and pulled out a clear bottle of red wine. Bulma grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Aww! He shouldn't have!" Bulma exclaimed with false sincerity as she tugged the cork out of the bottle and held it a little bit under her nose. "Mmmm.this smells wonderful. A very fine year.whatever it is."  
  
She set the open bottle on the table beside the basket and walked to a nearby cabinet and pulled out two slender wine glasses. "Vegeta would you like a glass," it was more of a demand than a question.  
  
Vegeta suspiciously eyed the wine bottle, the liquid inside was blood red. Vegeta had had enough of Bulma's odd behavior. "Woman, what has gotten into you? First you enquire about my past, and now you want me to drink with you," Vegeta watched with a confused look on his face as Bulma poured the crimson liquid in each glass, filling each about two thirds from the brim. She picked up a glass and held it in the tips of her fingers for a moment, letting the sunlight shine through the wine and making the crystal glass sparkle. Then, after a moment, she gracefully extended her lace covered arm and held the drink out to Vegeta, which he took without question or comment.  
  
He slowly brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip, not completely trusting the wine. And there was a good reason for it. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue his eyes widened in shock. He had tasted this wine before, long ago on Koldsei when he was still in Freeza's favor. Back then he had savored every drop as if it were ambrosia. Now it felt like acid eating away at his throat as he drank.  
  
'How did this wine fall into the Woman's hands? It certainly didn't come from anywhere else on Chickyuu,' Vegeta was about to say something but right at that moment the kitchen door burst open and in popped Goku, Gohan, and Krillin.  
  
Bulma turned around to face her long time friends. "Ah, Goku, what a pleasant surprise," Bulma said, twirling the wine glass in her hand, casually watching the liquid swirl in lazy circles. "And to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"  
  
"Actually we're here to get Vegeta," Krillin said, his brow creased with worry. Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes Bulma, something terrible has happened!" Gohan exclaimed. Bulma looked toward Goku who had a scowl on his face. Immediately she knew what was happening.  
  
Vegeta set his wine glass on the table and reached out with his senses. In truth he had expected this. For weeks he had been waiting, yearning for it to happen, and now the moment was finally here.  
  
"Yes I know," his voice was cold as he spoke. "Freeza is coming."  
  
OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Another evil cliffy. I know I know I know I am the most evil person in the world. But don't you worry, I WILL update sooner than last time. Again I apologze for making everybody wait. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
^-^ 


End file.
